Drake Parker
Drake Jared Parker '''(born July 20, 1988) is the main protagonist of the series as a somewhat simple, cool, lucky, and popular teenager who puts little thought into his decisions. He plays the guitar in his band, which throughout the series has had many different members, with Josh Nichols acting as manager. Throughout the series, Drake has had many girlfriends making him a player/user.Who kisses alot of girls and love to play in a band in Drake and Josh. Drake is also the older brother of Megan Parker, and occasionally tends to get a little over-protective of her when she becomes older. Though his actions tend to get Josh into trouble, Drake has been shown to do a number of unselfish things for his step-brother as well. Drake is portrayed by Drake Bell as a teenager and Hunter Allan as an eight-year-old. Drake is in a rock band and is very good at playing guitar, as well as drums. In one episode he tried to teach himself how to play them both at the same time. In a lot of scenes that take place in the bedroom that Drake and Josh share, Drake is playing guitar all calm and cool until Josh bursts in for some reason, either really mad at Drake or Megan or to tell him some exciting news. He often denies responsibility, shows laziness, and doesn't do well in school (all shown in several episodes). Drake considers Nichols because his mother is married to Josh's father, but most of the series he goes by his last name Parker. Biography Early Life It is unknown about Drake's early life. Drake's biological father died in 1997 when Drake was eight and Megan was two, but in flashbacks it is revealed he first met his stepbrother about ten years earlier. Josh Nichols becomes his stepbrother with in the pilot of the series. Law Enforcement Issues First Issue Drake had issues with the police, his very first issue was fake ID's which lead to the Law Enforcement Program and reveal his secrets of the car incident and Josh's speeding ticket. Second Issue Drake's second issue was with his imitation of a doctor after "accidentally" breaking his brother's foot. Third and Fourth Issue Drake's third issue was when his family's house was robbed of all merchandise. Drake's fourth encounter often occurred with his parole officer before December 25. Drake's Band Drake has been the leader of a band. Early Days Not much is known of Drake's band before Josh got a job at the Premiere. Premiere Days After Josh got a job at the Premiere, Drake has made hits Record Company issues New Manager Josh Nichols was made Drake's manager and made Drake have a hit. Damaging and Fixing the Song Before Drake's song was put on TV, Josh signed a contract that ruined the song, Just right before the commercial, Josh swapped the discs, broadcasting the true song, this however caused a fine of $5,000,000 and possibly incarceration in jail. Hollywood Days In Hollywood, Drake and Josh perform a hit song after escaping a huge illegal counterfeiting operation. Physical Appearance Drake has brown hair and brown eyes and is depicted as an average height, flawless, thin, attractive teenager. In one episode after he signs a contract with Megan he has to dye his hair pink like Josh, Mr. Nichols and Mrs. Parker but he just wears a wig. Drake has had many girlfriends due to his attractive facial features. Personality and Traits Drake is a rebel, he is a chick magnet, and he also likes pulling pranks. Family Audrey Parker Nichols Audrey is Drake and Megan's biological mother, and Josh's stepmother. Megan Parker Megan is Drake's biological sister, and Josh's stepsister. Alhogh she often tortures Drake and Drake often makes spiteful comments about her, they have been shown to have deep feelings for each other, especially in the episode Megan's first kiss, when Drake can't accept the fact that Megan is growing up and doesn't want her heart to be broken. In this same episode, Megan kisses him and Josh on the cheek and tells them she loves them. Drake also picks her up and kisses her on the cheek in Drew and Jerry ''and tells her that she's awesome. Also, in the episode Megans New Teacher, they work together to get Josh fired. 'Unnamed Father Parker Drake's father and Audrey's first husband. 'Josh Nichols' Josh is Drake's step-brother. They fight all the time, but they love each other anyways. (see Drake-Josh Relationship) 'Walter Nichols' Walter is Drake's step-father. Drake has no respect for him, because he always calls Walter by his first name. 'Janet Parker-Nichols' Janet is Drake's adoptive 2nd cousin. Drake has no promises with that, but she's now related to herself. 'James' James is Drake's adoptive 2nd cousin. Drake went to visit after when he's was in Judo then left there try to quit, He's reuniting with himself. Category:Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Type A's Category:Teens